Interpretación errónea
by k-robin04
Summary: Del cómo no conocer el contexto puede generar una idea equivocada, ¡definitivamente Laito no las volvería a visitar!


**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—para fortuna de todos—.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC [En Laito en su mayoría], OC, trama simplona y cursilería [tal vez…me quedó muy soso pero me gusto de igual forma el resultado].

 **Aclaraciones:** _Recuerdos._ En esta historia Yui es un vampiro y su mejor amigo es Laito, hay ligera mención de Subaru/Yui [De una vez, Yui y Subaru casi no aparecen, es más que nada una interacción entre Laito y dos OCs]. Esto fue escrito para un reto del grupo en Facebook _Diabolik Lovers Adicción Total_. Me tocó: Laito. Noche, El cuarto de tu hermano/a. Peludo, Incentivo, Poco y Protección.

* * *

 **Interpretación errónea**

* * *

 _«¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?»_

Problema. Contienda ruidosa. Patadas en la espinilla o puñetazos rompe narices. La había liado, lo sabía, era tan claro como el color del cielo o los meses que tenía el año, incluso más real que el pecho plano de Yui. Tal vez haya sido el tono bajo y frío, como el siseo de una serpiente—como maldecía en aquel momento sus sentidos más desarrollados—, tal vez también fue el ceño fruncido y la expresión de perro con rabia, lo que logró dejarlo quieto y más pálido que un muerto.

Siendo más claro, él, Laito Sakamaki, estaba actualmente en la habitación de la hija menor de Koizumi Makoto, la única y más larga amistad de Komori Yui.

Ambas chicas se habían vuelto como uña y mugre, incluso después de graduarse se reunían al menos dos veces por semana—hasta habían hecho una promesa, de esas ridiculeces que solo podían verse en un drama de TV—. A Laito no le sorprendía, aun recordaba con diversión la especie de guerra que se armó entre las dos mortales y sus hermanos. Makoto fue señalada como un problema, una mala influencia para Yui; pero nada de lo que ellos dijeron consiguió convencer a Komori, ni siquiera los chantajes y mentiras fueron eficaces. Fue un largo enfrentamiento, que a los vampiros solo les sirvió para reconocer—con mucha renuencia y orgullo herido—el fuerte lazo que podía existir entre dos humanos.

Con lentitud y a base de pequeñas acciones Makoto termino por ser tolerada por los inmortales; la verdad, ellos habían tenido la esperanza de que Koizumi retrocediera al conocer la verdad. Sin embargo ella no lo hizo, ni siquiera cuando Yui fue transformada en vampiro—el problema y despertar de Cordelia no les había dejado tantas opciones—.

En el transcurso de los años la rubia ganó control—hacia la sed de sangre y Cordelia misma—, también obtuvo más confianza; ahora ninguno se atrevía a intimidarla, después de todo Yui fue entrenada por Subaru y eso solo significaba palizas aseguradas. Por su lado, Laito dejó de lado sus avances con Yui, competir con Subaru por la atención de Komori le pareció algo molesto. Además, treinta años transformaban la imagen que se tenia sobre alguien, en su caso esto afecto su relación con Yui, hasta volverla en algo meramente platónico. Para todos fue una completa sorpresa que ellos dos quedaran en una simple amistad, más cuando ambos eran del tipo de amigos que se aconsejaban y contaban hasta los más turbios secretos.

Laito no se lo explicaba ni el mismo. Tal vez hayan sido todas las conversaciones con ella, o bien, la comodidad que sentía cuando ambos estaban juntos. Le agradaba ese aire sin compromiso—carente de cualquier tensión—, poder estar en compañía de Yui sin ningunas dobles intenciones, y que ambos fueran capaces de reír o salir juntos como gente normal.

Por ello, no era extraño que Laito acompañara a Yui a la casa de Makoto. El mayor de los trillizos al principio no podía estar más de treinta minutos en la misma habitación que Koizumi, al menos no sin el deseo de estrangularla—ella era demasiado rara y sincera—; pero con el pasar de los días, aquella presencia fue volviéndose más afable, hasta el punto en que él platicaba de forma suelta y despreocupada con la humana. Si lo pensaba mejor, él continuaba yendo con Yui porque se había acostumbrado a la peculiaridad de Koizumi, y a las charlas extravagantes que se daban entre ambas mujeres. También porque así podía molestar al esposo de Makoto—el hombre era inexpresivo y muy silencioso, como una combinación mal hecha de Reiji y Azusa—, él se había convertido en el nuevo entretenimiento de Laito. Sí, su vida se volvía cada amanecer más común, y no por ello menos divertida—¿cómo podría ser aburrida si estaba rodeado de bichos _subnormales_?—. Laito ilusamente creyó que nada malo ocurriría, que jamás volvería a estar en una situación nada favorable, hasta que claro, Makoto tuvo dos niñas: Sakura y Mei Hisakawa.

La primera, Sakura, era una tía hormonal—además de histérica—, mientras que la segunda, Mei, era su tormento personal, como una especie de karma para Laito.

Mei, la dueña de la cama donde se encontraba acostado, y Sakura, la dramática que parecía querer matarlo con los ojos.

* * *

A Sakura Hisakawa le parecía extraña su familia.

Empezando desde su padre, Kaito Hisakawa era un hombre cuyo rostro siempre tenia la misma expresión, definido por todos—y por todos se refería a los de afuera—como alguien serio. Era esa clase de compañía silenciosa, que solo asentía y otras pocas decía monosílabos, cuando se enojaba solo gruñía y se iba al jardín a regar los tulipanes. Por esa razón, cada que Sakura veía los ojos de su papá iluminarse al comer dulces, se quedaba extrañada, ni siquiera al mirar a su madre se notaba tan lleno de dicha. También recordaba momentos de su infancia, donde Kaito con todo y su misma cara de _«nada me afecta»_ jugaba con ella y su hermana, a cosas tan ridículas y de niñas, que a sus ojos solo lo volvía aun más raro—no por nada tenia grabada la imagen de Kaito saltando la cuerda, o bien, en una pelea de almohadas con su típico rostro estoico—.

Kaito era demasiado peculiar y su madre no se quedaba atrás.

Makoto era un mujer habladora. Siempre enérgica y contando sobre duendes, hadas y otros seres mágicos, hasta podía parlotear sobre alienígenas y conspiraciones del gobierno. Incluso a una edad tierna, Sakura y su hermana habían tenido que descifrar el lenguaje de Makoto, ella bien podía hablarles sobre dragones y castillos encantados cuando en realidad les decía que bajaran a desayunar. Era también esa clase de persona que tenia que estar haciendo algo, en todo momento, en toda situación. Makoto era muy productiva, y por lo tanto, hacia que sus hijas también lo fueran; las entretenía contándoles mitos, pintando con ellas y llevándoselas a algún parque o museo. Su mamá era muy soñadora y solía tararear a todas horas.

Sakura simplemente no podía considerarla normal o común, tampoco comprendía como Makoto termino casada con Kaito, cuando ambos eran totalmente diferentes. Pero eso ya eran respuestas fuera de su alcance—la ultima vez que les pregunto, su mamá lo había relatado como un cuento de horror y su padre, solo había pronunciado «si» y «no»—. Al menos estaba segura que ellos dos se entendían—a su particular manera por supuesto—.

Y llegados a este punto, solo quedaba mencionar a Mei, dos años menor que ella. Mei era ruidosa, directa, ella decía todo de jalón, no importaba cuan vergonzoso fuera. A Mei le gustaba vestirse de forma diferente todos las mañanas—en algunos días usaba ropa rosa y femenina, para al día siguiente utilizar vestimenta masculina, para después usar colores chillones y más tarde unos lúgubres—. Mei era especialmente buena en el dibujo, aunque su arte era muy abstracto y tenebroso. Su hermana siempre sonreía, al igual que su mamá permanecía en la luna con su propia nación de extraterrestres; Mei amaba todo lo que saliera de lo ordinario. Cuando Makoto y Mei se juntaban, podían quedarse en la sala cantando con sus voces desafinadas y agitando su cabello, mientras Kaito solo tomaba un té y leía el periódico de los domingos.

Toda su familia eran extraña. Sí, Sakura los amaba pero podía admitir sin sentir culpa que todos ellos eran raros.

Pero no más _raritos_ que los amigos de su mamá. Esta de más decir, que Sakura detestaba con creces lo sobrenatural, ella no creía en fantasmas—incluso aunque Mei dijera que podía verlos—, Sakura solo daba como cierto todo lo que sus ojos vieran, y lo que leyera de artículos científicos. Por ello, no fue extraño que reaccionara como toda una reina del drama cuando se entero de la verdad. Que su mamá, de la cual a partir de aquel entonces comenzó a dudar de que tuviera buen juicio, tenia dos amigos, no solamente ricos sino que también vampiros. Por su puesto, Sakura no lo creyó, pensó que Makoto le jugaba una de sus bromas de mal gusto; pero se lo demostraron, con esa rapidez inhumana y grandes colmillos.

Sakura se había desmayado segundos después. Claro que antes grito un montón de improperios y quejas.

La mayor de las hermanas Hisakawa solo podía admitir que Yui Komori era linda y amable. El problema era Laito Sakamaki. Desde niña, Sakura mantenía una distancia prudente, desconfiaba, creía firmemente que ellos podían contagiarle algún virus mortal—bueno, solo Laito—. Ese tipejo con su sonrisa burlona le daba escalofríos; cuando los vampiros se quedaban a dormir, Sakura dormía con un bate de beisbol, totalmente preparada para atacar en defensa propia. Para su fortuna, él nunca intento nada violento u ofensivo; por lo que la mayor parte del tiempo, al final ella solo suspiraba aliviada, iba hacia su cuarto y se maravillaba con documentales sobre el universo o los crímenes más horrorosos de la historia.

Sin embargo, Sakura aun tenia miedo, porque el tipejo siempre estaba con Mei.

El peor de sus temores la abofeteo justamente en la actual noche. Cuando ella caminaba por el corredor del segundo piso, ante ruidos sospechosos provenientes del cuarto de Mei, se acercó a la puerta y pegó la oreja en la madera, guardo silencio y se concentro en los sonidos como si su vida dependiera de esto. Incrédula no creyó en lo que escuchó.

 _«No Mei-kun, no puede entrar a menos de que tenga_ _ **protección**_ _»_

 _«Como si pudiera ocurrir algo malo, no seas quejica. A todo esto, ¿por qué es tan_ _ **peludo**_ _?»_

Se armó de falso valor, mordió su labio inferior, con un temblor notable en la mano derecha, abrió del todo la puerta de la habitación. El muy vago y _pedófilo_ estaba acostado en las sabanas con estampado de conejos, cómodo sobre el colchón de su hermana menor, Sakura rechino los dientes, comenzó a respirar de forma agitada cuando oyó el ruido de la ducha, la puerta del baño se encontraba abierta. Ideas sobre lo que ocurrió en aquel sitio ya corrupto, aumentaron su cólera.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? —Una vez dentro y frente a la cama, soltó molesta; con todas las ganas de darle un puñetazo a Laito.

Él no respondió. Sakura se impaciento.

— ¡No te quedes callado! ¡¿qué cojones haces en el cuarto de mi hermana?! ¡¿dónde esta Mei?! —bramó cual bestia furiosa y enseñando los dientes. Laito nervioso retrocedió hasta que su espalda toco la pared con patrones de flores.

—Sakura-kun, cálmate. Después no vengas a culparme a mi de tus arrugas —bromeo. Portaba la misma expresión que cabreaba con eficacia a Sakura, claro que ella no sabía que por dentro él temblaba de miedo. La joven solo gruño aun más, por un instante Laito creyó que Sakura era igual a Subaru, ambos tenía problemas graves de control de la ira. Ella no pensó más, no quiso hacerlo, prefirió actuar. Dio un grito de guerra y se lanzo sobre el inmortal, el cual chillo de la impresión. La mayor de las Hisakawa nunca antes había llegado a tal extremo. Sakura le daba puñetazos y jalaba sus cabellos, él mientras tanto trataba de detenerla; no podía lastimarla, de lo contrario Yui le pegaría tan fuerte que lo dejaría sin posibilidad de descendencia—. ¡Sakura-kun! ¡Espera, respira y suéltame! —Sin embargo ella hizo todo lo contrario, sus ataques fueron más feroces y Laito estuvo a punto de gritar: _Auxilio_.

Pero recordó una de sus habilidades como vampiro: _Teletransportación_.

Los ojos grises parpadearon varias veces, Laito había desaparecido. Tardo segundos en procesar la situación; cuando hubo entendido soltó un grito de frustración, se giró tan rápido que el vampiro dudo sobre la naturaleza de Sakura, ¿era realmente humana? Los luceros de ella lo miraban con fiereza, tenia el entrecejo tan fruncido que parecía una bruja—una a la cual le habían arruinado sus planes y en cualquier momento destruiría a todo insolente—. El mayor de los trillizos de forma discreta daba pasos lentos hacia la única salida, tenia ambas manos levantadas en clara intención de paz, pero ella no cambiaba su semblante furioso y obviamente indignado. Sakura quedo de pie sobre el colchón, adquirió la típica posición de los delincuentes juveniles y con pésimo peinado; si Laito no supiera que su vida corría peligro, seguramente se habría reído hasta rodar en el suelo por el aspecto ridículo de la chica.

— ¡Maldito! ¡eres un tramposo! ¡vuele aquí y déjame golpearte alimaña! —grito. Haciendo un esfuerzo por no saltar cual lobo hacia una pobre oveja.

— No lo creo. Estoy muy bien aquí Sakura-kun —contesto. Uso su habitual tono burlón, de ningún modo podría mostrar debilidad. Sin embargo, Laito no esperaba que ella diera otro grito y comenzara a lanzarle toda almohada u objeto a su alcance—. ¡Tranquilízate! ¡no es nada atractivo que te pongas tan histérica!

— ¡¿Qué cojones insinúas?! ¡jodido chupasangre de cuarta! —continuo. Antes de siquiera golpear a Laito con un jarrón, una voz entusiasta la distrajo y la dejó tiesa.

— ¿Qué hacen? ¿juegan al matrimonio disfuncional? ¡que buena idea! ¡yo seré tío Subaru! —Mei había hecho acto de presencia, llevaba puesto su pijama de ponys y estrellas, ambos la vieron dar ligeros e infantiles saltos mientras aplaudía muy alegre—. ¡Pero esperen! No puedo serlo porque tía Yui adora a tío Subaru…¡Rayos! ¡yo que tenia ganas de actuar como una tsundere!

— ¡Mei! ¿estas bien? —Sin dar tiempo, Sakura se alejó de Laito y agarró por los hombros a su hermana, la zarandeó con desesperación y lagrimas asomaban de sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? —dijo Mei sin ser afectada por el rostro angustiado de Sakura. No tenia porqué, la mayor de las Hisakawa era muy exagerada además de quejosa y llorona—. Más bien, ¿tú estas bien? ¿no te habrás caído de nuevo de las escaleras verdad?

— ¡No seas tan fría conmigo! ¡Me tenias muy preocupada! —respondió mientras veía con fijeza cada parte del cuerpo de Mei, como si buscara la mínima herida o moretón para cometer homicidio—. Espero que este degenerado no se haya aprovechado de ti, ¿lo hizo? ¡Dime! —La menor de las Hisakawa rodó los ojos, dejo libre un largo suspiro y con sus ojos en rendijas susurro: _«No otra vez»._ Sakura se quedó con el reclamo en la lengua, porque Mei, su amada Mei se había ido con el pervertido; la mayor boqueo como pez fuera del agua, todo empeoraba, ¡a ella no le agradaba la cercanía de ellos! ¡Mei no tenia que tocar las mejillas del vampiro! Y esté mucho menos devolverle el adorable gesto con una expresión de disgusto—. ¡No lo toques! ¡Te puede contagiar algún virus nuevo! —Sakura tomó a Mei del brazo y la jalo consigo—. ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Mei?! ¡Lo escuche todo! ¡No me dejare engañar por ti, maldito pedófilo!

— Sakura, no seas ridícula —Mei comento tranquila, y le mando una sonrisa maliciosa a Laito, el cual se estremeció—. No sé a qué te refieres, pero Laito-chan te contestara todas tus dudas, ¿verdad que si _lucecita_? —Rio; Laito se quedó incrédulo, tan absorto en las palabras de Mei, que no se dio cuenta cuando ella cerró la puerta y se recargó en la madera.

— ¡¿Por qué se sonríen cómplices?! ¡¿qué muro atravesaste?! ¡dilo de una buena vez criatura impura! —Laito miro primero a Sakura, la joven daba más miedo que Yui cabreada, para después dirigir su vista a Mei, en ese momento pensó que tal vez ella pasaba demasiado tiempo con él, ya se le estaban pegando sus mañas. El vampiro miro el techo como rogando el ser rescatado, sin embargo sabía muy bien que Makoto, tanto como Yui y Kaito, se encontraban fuera en una salida de negocios. Si él presentía que debió negarse a la cara de cachorro triste de Yui, cuando esta le pidió cuidar a las hijas de Makoto, ¡como si necesitaran protección! Mei tenia ya diecisiete años y Sakura diecinueve.

Viéndolo desde retrospectiva y reflexionando...¿cómo fue que termino involucrado con ellas dos?

* * *

La verdad, desde el primer momento en que Makoto anunció su primer embarazo, Laito sintió un nudo en la garganta; era por de más extraño, como si él fuera el único capaz de ver con claridad la energía maligna que emanaba de la ya nombrada Sakura. En varias ocasiones, Laito se preguntaba qué habría comido Makoto para que su hija saliera tan trastornada. Desde que Makoto apenas llevada dos meses esperando a Sakura, a Laito le comenzaron a ocurrir cosas desafortunadas. Todas esas señales habían sido como una advertencia—que idiota no quiso escuchar—, sobre el futuro sombrío que le esperaba. Su mala suerte subió de picada tan rápido y fuerte, que hasta sus hermanos terminaron por preocuparse; en la mayoría de las ocasiones Laito trataba por todos los medios de quedarse en casa, Yui solo lo miraba fríamente y ofendida se iba con Makoto—Komori pensaba que Laito era un dramático y un grosero—. El mayor de los trillizos cada día estaba más perturbado; fue un hipótesis confirmada, cada que permanecía alejado de Makoto, no sufría ningún accidente o disgusto, pero cada que Yui lo arrastraba a la casa del matrimonio Hisakawa, todo empeoraba de nuevo y multiplicado por dos.

Por eso, a nadie le sorprendió que Laito no visitara a Makoto después de que está diera a luz. Si todo lo malo que sufrió fue provocado por un ser en formación, no quería averiguar lo que le haría un bebé.

Sin embargo, el sermón de Yui como su patada en el rostro, consiguió convencerlo de ir a ver a la recién nacida—bueno, siendo honesto, no fue por voluntad propia, Komori lo había amarrado con unas cuerdas y arrastrado hacia la residencia de los Hisakawa—.

Pero nada ocurrió. La buena fortuna nuevamente le sonrió.

Ingenuo, se dejó envolver por la falsa quietud y armonía.

— ¿Por qué él tiene que estar con nosotros?

La época de paz murió cuando Sakura cumplió cinco años; más bien, siendo más especifico, la tregua solo duró hasta que la pequeña niña aprendió a hablar y caminar. A la edad corta de tres, Sakura se ponía muy cautelosa cada que Laito estaba en el mismo cuarto que ella, la primera hija de Makoto solo lo observaba con fijeza, como si tratara de predecir su próximo movimiento, nunca le hablaba y mucho menos le sonreía. Con Laito, Sakura se transformaba en una niña silenciosa y desconfiada. No importo cuánto se esforzara, ella no le correspondía, cada que trataba de dirigirle la palabra o cargarla de juego, Sakura corría como si fuera de vida o muerte, hasta ocultarse detrás de la falda de su mamá. Por lo que, resignado y porque jamás rogaría por el cariño de una humana, él dejó de prestarle atención a la niña.

—Sakura-chan, dile Laito, es grosero no llamar a los demás por su nombre —la reprendió suave Yui, la infante solo se acurruco más en el regazo de la vampiresa—. Él es un buen amigo de tu madre, al igual que mío. ¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿acaso no te agrada? —prosiguió la rubia, con cierto tono preocupado, Yui nunca había entendido la aversión que sentía Sakura por Laito.

El inmortal por su lado bufó y continuó leyendo una revista de espectáculos. Aquél día, Kaito y Makoto había ido en una cita por su aniversario, y cómo no tenían con quien más dejar a Sakura y Mei, les habían pedido el favor de cuidarlas; Laito se había compadecido de ellos, la vida sexual del matrimonio Hisakawa peligraba, y él no era tan cruel como para burlarse siquiera de la situación, mucho menos dejar a Yui con un espécimen tan peligroso—sí, aun no superaba que por culpa de Sakura hubiera vivido los peores nueve meses de toda su existencia—.

—No, él es malo —Laito contuvo cualquier comentario burlón. Seria más que humillante que molestara a una niña, que él no era Kanato ni Ayato.

— ¿P-por qué dices eso? —cuestionó Yui. El mayor de los trillizos percibió el nerviosismo de Komori, de seguro la pobre estaba más que aturdida, pensando en todas las posibles razones para el desprecio que le procesaba la mocosa a él.

—No me agrada como me ve, además es muy molesto.

Laito casi rompió la hoja, giró el rostro. Le clavo su peor mirada a Sakura, más ella no se dejo intimidar y le saco la lengua. ¡Que malagradecida! Laito desde el inicio fue amable con ella, y esta se atrevía a decir mentiras sobre él.

El vampiro trago saliva, al notar que Yui quería acuchillarlo con los ojos. ¿Acaso ella pensaba que él era tan degenerado como para intentar algo con una humana de apenas cinco años? Antes de que empezara una acalorada discusión, una Mei adormilada entro a la sala y jalo del largo vestido a Yui, avisando que tenia mucha hambre. La rubia le mando una mirada que decía: _«Hablaremos más tarde sobre esto, no creas que te has salvado»,_ y se llevó a la cocina a Mei.

—Te odio —dijo Sakura, viéndolo desde abajo con su escasa estatura y nada atemorizante apariencia. Laito solo puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a prestar atención a la revista.

—No me digas —comento burlón. Riendo interiormente ante el ceño fruncido de Sakura. Al menos él no sería el único con disgustos.

...

— ¿Te casaras conmigo verdad Laito-chan?

Bien, si Sakura era una presencia desagradable para Laito, la pequeña Mei no se quedaba atrás. La menor de las hermanas Hisakawa había llegado dos años más tarde que Sakura. A diferencia de está, Mei era como una lapa, siempre que llegaba de visita la niña lo perseguía por todos lados, Mei se recargaba en él, lo miraba con adoración y con sus pequeñas manos jugaba con el cabello de Laito, llegando tan lejos como para ponerle moños o hacerle trenzas. Ella le contaba todo lo que realizaba, desde inocentes aventuras—tales como asustar a Sakura y con lo cual se ganaba felicitaciones del vampiro—, hasta los extravagantes sueños que tenia. Mei era un poco peculiar, la podías ver hablando con uno de sus millones amigos imaginarios, o con las hormigas incluso. Siempre tenia una sonrisa tonta en el rostro; con frecuencia ella le decía cuánto lo quería. A Laito le generaba inquietud, uno, por las miradas de muerte que le dedicaba Sakura, y dos, porque no quería pensar qué ocurriría si es que Mei llegaba a enamorarse de él cuando ella fuera mayor.

Demasiados problemas con los que lidiar, Laito le rogaba a cualquier dios existente que Mei superara su _complejo de hermano_.

—Tal vez si dejas de agregar el _chan_ lo considere —A Laito no le agradaba, no porque lo considerara para uso exclusivamente femenino, sino por los comentarios burlones que recibía de Yui y Makoto, de sus hermanos también (que Yui era muy chismosa cuando quería).

Mei en aquel entonces había hecho un puchero. Laito estiro las mejillas de la niña y se divirtió con creces con sus argumentos (sobre lo monos que eran los nombres con el _chan_ al final).

…

Las don infantes habían sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Laito podía recordar con claridad, la ocasión en que una Sakura de siete años le grito con publico presente, que él era un pedófilo. El pobre vampiro tuvo que correr de una multitud enloquecida de mujeres mayores, locas que le decían lo cerdo opresor que era y que lo iban a demandar. Por primera vez en su vida, agradeció ser un ente sobrenatural, cuando logró perder de vista a las desquiciadas; se acercó por atrás a Sakura, con un tono de ultratumba la asusto, a tal grado que ella salto hasta casi llegar al techo del local; enojado la cargo como un costal de patatas, mientras esta pataleaba y chillaba. Después de aquello, Laito prometió jamás salir a solas con la odiosa de Sakura.

Otra ocasión memorable, fue cuando Mei sin malicia le había dicho anciano.

— Tía Yui, ¿por qué tío Laito no se ve como un viejo y tiene arrugas? ¿acaso no es mucho mayor que tu y mamá?

Komori en aquel momento había contenido su risa y le había explicado, que Laito venía de una descendencia especial. Sin embargo la niña continuo con sus miles de preguntas.

— ¿Y cuándo se hará como una pasita?

—E-eh, no ahora, tal vez en unos cuantos años más —respondió Yui, soportando la cara ofendida del otro.

—¡No te enojes tío Laito! Yo te querré aunque te vuelvas feo —En el cuarto resonaron las risas de Yui, y las palabras de consuelo de Mei, mientras Laito trataba de controlar su enojo. ¡Esas niñas eran capaces de sacarle canas! ¡Y él era demasiado joven como para teñirse el cabello!

…

El tiempo no hizo más que empeorar todo. Comenzando con Sakura, la cual había llegado a la problemática edad de catorce. Ella era muy alta para su edad, dejaba su cabello largo en un intento por verse más femenina, sin embargo su personalidad explosiva y hasta a veces cortante arruinaba cualquier encanto que pudiera poseer. Muy impertinente y criticona, mandándole despreció cada que sus miradas se cruzaran. Mientras Mei con doce, continuaba con su apacible y tolerante carácter, su único problema era su exagerada honestidad.

La honestidad que solo provocada incomodes y vergüenza.

—No puedo creer que esté todavía siga entrando tan fácil a la casa, como si fuera suya —Escuchó que decía Sakura, Laito contuvo cualquier bufido, pensando que sería bueno que fuera a la cocina a comer un aperitivo, en vez de quedarse a oír el veneno de la _machorra_ —. ¡No lo comprendo! ¿Por qué mamá se relacionaría con un tío tan peligroso? ¡Es un maldito vampiro, nosotros somos su comida!

—Dudo que Laito-chan nos vea como alimento —dijo risueña Mei, viendo hacia todas partes ansiosa. Sí, la menor de las hermanas, había memorizado el horario de visitas de Laito—. Además por algo madre confía en Yui y él —continuo—. Por cierto, a _lucecita_ le gustan otra clase de chicas, y Sakura, tú no entras en sus requisitos —El vampiro tuvo un ligero tic ante el apodo, si esa niña no le tenia respeto alguno. Pero por el momento se lo perdonaría, ya que siempre intervenía por él y lo mejor de todo, podía atormentar a Sakura en su lugar. Él ganaba y no tenía que pagar ningún precio por aquel entretenimiento.

— ¡Como si quisiera parecerle atractiva a un tipejo como ese!

 _«Como si quiera tenerte entre mis opciones»_ , pensó Laito. Y era verdad, a ninguna la veía como mujer; como si alguien pudiera ver de forma sexual o romántica a una persona que vio desde bebé, o conoció antes de que esta siquiera aprendiera a hablar, caminar e ir al baño. Las hermanas Hisakawa eran tan irritantes, acosándolo a su particular modo y soltando cada tontería, con el único fin de importunarlo. Incluso dudaba de que fueran a tener novio, eran tan _ellas_ , que Laito podría apostar a que se quedaban solteronas.

Y como se burlaría si era que su predicción no fallaba.

— ¿Eh? Yo creía que te gustaba, como siempre hablas de él —comento inocente Mei. Laito se atoró con su propia saliva y tosió.

— ¡Ni lo digas de broma! —Ambos gritaron. Las chicas notaron la presencia de Laito, Sakura por su parte puso su habitual cara de perro rabioso—. ¡Nos estabas espiando! ¡Acosador! —lo acusó y señalo con el dedo índice.

Antes de que Laito respondiera, Mei alzo la voz— Laito-chan, ¡me ha venido la regla! ¡ya soy más grande!

Tanto el vampiro como Sakura se quedaron como estatuas, con la boca abierta y mirando a Mei, como si ella fuera un alienígena de Marte. La joven tenia una sonrisa surcando sus labios y veía a Laito con ojos soñadores. Sakura trago saliva y a ella vino la única razón posible para que su hermana estuviera tan feliz, y hubiera compartido una información tan intima. Su cara se puso roja de la ira—. ¡Es tú culpa!

— ¿Qué? —dijo Laito aun desconcertado—. ¿Por qué es mi culpa Sakura-kun? —¿Por qué la machorra tenia que inculparlo siempre?

— ¡La has ilusionado! —Sakura se había acercado y clavaba con saña su dedo en el pecho de Laito—. ¡Mei cree que te casaras con ella cuando sea adulta! —El vampiro palideció, comenzó a sudar frió, era broma ¿cierto?, Sakura solo estaba delirando ¿verdad?, ¡de ninguna maldita forma Mei podía creer tal cosa! ¡Joder! ¡Yui lo mataría, para revivirlo y que lo volviera a matar Kaito.

Las carcajadas ruidosas de Mei atrajeron su atención

—Sakura, dices cosas muy chuscas —comentaba muy apenas entre risas, había llegado a tal punto de agarrar su estómago y estar de rodillas en el suelo—. ¡No me quiero casar con Laito!

— ¿No…en serio? —dijo con un hilo de voz Sakura, sus mejillas se volvieron rojas de vergüenza.

—Parece que Sakura-kun es además de carácter corto, una chica muy densa —Se burló Laito, disfrutando con creces el rostro humillado de Sakura. Y no, no se sentía mal, ya que esa chiquilla le había jugado ya muchas bromas y causado dolores de cabeza (aunque no tantos como Mei).

—Por supuesto que no —Mei sonrió radiante y sin atisbo de duda continuo—. Laito no puede ser mi esposo, porque una mascota no puede salir con su dueño —El rostro de Laito perdió luz, fue el turno de Sakura para reírse—. Laito es mi entretenimiento, como un pequeño hermanito o perro.

— ¡En tu cara pedófilo! —Laito se indigno, se dio la vuelta con lo que quedaba de su orgullo y se fue de la sala.

— ¿ _Lucecita_ se enojo? ¿Por qué? —A lo lejos oyó la voz preocupada de Mei.

¡Las detestaba! ¡Malditas niñatas! ¡Groseras y malagradecidas!

Laito paro esos pensamientos y tembló, estaba comenzando a parecerse al rencoroso de Reiji. Esas niñas solo le estaban trayendo desgracias, además de quitarle la _**poca**_ paciencia que tenia.

Tenia que alejarse de ellas.

Sin embargo Laito nunca se atrevió a mantener distancia. Con todo y molestias, se acostumbro a escuchar la voz chillona de Sakura, a apreciar sus gestos exagerados, su forma de actuar masculina; también a las platicas raras con Mei, a ver sus ojos soñadoras y esa sonrisa de estúpida que siempre mostraba. Eran irritantes sí, pero había llegado un punto en que Laito no se veía sin ellas—pero no porque las quisiera ni nada parecido, sino porque eran lo único que quitaba monotonía a su larga vida de inmortal—.

* * *

—Estábamos hablando sobre el sexo —dijo Mei cansada, sentándose en su cama, esperando por la futura contienda, pensando incluso en traer palomitas para disfrutar del espectáculo. Los otros ya llevaban media hora sin llegar a ningún lado, Laito solo soltaba comentarios burlones y de doble sentido, evitando con éxito la penosa charla, mientras que Sakura solo se ponía más roja por la furia y gritaba improperios, tan alto que por un instante Mei creyó que los vecinos se quejarían, o peor, llamarían a la policía.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Lo que oíste Sakura-kun. Tu hermana me pidió consejos sobre el sexo —dijo cínico. Tantos minutos escuchando a Sakura lo irritaban, además de hacerle olvidar cualquier miedo a la muerte o posible golpiza de Yui, ya que la rubia era muy sobreprotectora con las hijas de Makoto. La mayor de las Hisakawa gruño.

— ¿Por qué precisamente a él? ¡Es un pésimo ejemplo! ¡Un libidinoso! —cuestionó con reproche. Cuantas ganas tenia Laito de asustarla o bien, estrangularla.

—Laito-chan sabe mucho sobre ese tema y yo confió en él—Mei se encogió de hombros—. Además no era para mí, sino para ti, con eso de que tienes novio y se andan manoseando en el instituto. Un embarazo tan joven no es bueno, ¡debes cuidarte Sakura!

La nombrada se sonrojo y tartamudeo incoherencias. Laito solo miro de Mei a Sakura incrédulo. Así que por esa razón en la reciente consulta, a veces Mei parecía hablar de otra persona y no de ella misma.

¡Pero más impactante! ¡Sakura tenia novio! Sí, a Laito no le impresionaba que la machorra tuviera las hormonas alborotadas, sino que alguien estuviera detrás de ella.

— ¿Qué clase de chico puede salir contigo? —dijo con expresión asqueada, mirando de arriba hacia abajo a Sakura, la cual se sonrojo aun más y decidió que era buena idea lanzarle un jarrón, que esquivo por poco—. ¡Es que no lo creo! —siguió expresando su sorpresa. Su sonrisa se extendió—. Y yo que creía que te quedarías a vestir santos.

— ¡Maldito! —Sakura le lanzaba patadas y puñetazos, a un Laito con un ataque incontrolable de risa, para empeorarlo Mei también se divertía— ¡Esperen! Mei, ¿a qué te referías con lo de peludo? —indago. Laito se tensó y por el descuido, recibió un golpe en el estómago que lo dejó sin aire. ¡Si él ya sabía que Sakura era un bestia!

—Ah, es que me dio curiosidad si Laito, al igual que algunos chicos de mi clase de natación tiene pelo en el pecho. ¡Y sí, no lo puedo creer!

—Disculpa —dijo Laito con un tono serio, el cual lamentablemente dejo de funcionar desde que ellas rebasaron los ocho años.

—Es que te ves tan femenino. ¡Es como una prueba de tu lado masculino! —siguió Mei.

—Bueno, no por nada es un quejica —comentó con cizaña Sakura, Laito se acercó con la sola intención de lastimarla, sin embargo ella solo sonrió victoriosa—. No es de extrañar, mis amigas incluso me preguntaron si eras hombre o mujer. Pobre, debe ser tan difícil para ti que tu genero sea constantemente cuestionado.

—Sí, incluso yo de niña creía que Laito-chan era una mujer muy hermosa —agregó Mei, ignorante de la intención maliciosa de Sakura, y la molestia del vampiro.

¡Malditas mocosas! ¡Definitivamente ya no las visitaría, no importaba cuanto Yui le insistiera!

...

— ¿Las aprecias verdad?

El rostro de Laito se ensombreció. Miro con desprecio a Yui y camino ofendido por la insinuación, su enojo creció al oír la risa de Komori. La rubia lo alcanzo, ambos caminaron a la par, ella sin borrar su alegría continuo—. Cuando estas con ellas eres diferente, enojón dirían los demás —Laito asintió ligeramente. Era cierto, él solía ser caracterizado y a vista de todos como un hombre ojo alegre, despreocupado, al cual era complicado hacerle perder los estribos; pero las hijas de Makoto lo hacían actuar como nadie más lo había logrado antes. Por lo mismo no aceptaba su compañía; tal vez porque las sensaciones que lo embargaban cuando las tenia cerca era _algo_ incapaz de identificar—. Pero sabes, yo creo que eres más gentil —La suave voz de Yui lo guió hasta un camino borroso, que solo los segundos consiguieron aclarar.

 _Fue por un corto lapso de tiempo. La familia Hisakawa y ambos vampiros habían salido de paseo al parque, el deseo de las niñas por ir a jugar fue cumplido al instante. Para su poca fortuna, Laito fue encargado de llevarlas a comprar un helado a una tienda a dos cuadras lejos del lugar._

 _En el camino hacia el local, Laito las vio desde atrás avanzar emocionadas y charlar entre ellas, ambas con sus vestidos llenos de volantes y cabellos arreglados—a Makoto le gustaba hacerle distintos peinados a sus hijas—. Oyó el sonido de sus risas, presenció como los ojos de las niñas se iluminaban cuando sujetaban entre sus dedos el postre. La primera en actuar había sido Mei, Laito notó que ella no seguía a su hermana, en su lugar decidió caminar junto a él, le sonrío con su dulzura acostumbrada y le ofreció su mano; tardo segundos en comprender el gesto, suspiro y acepto. Mei se vio más feliz y él no lo comprendió, ¿qué tenia de especial entrelazar las manos? Los humanos era muy extraños._

— _Tío Laito, Sakura también quiere ir de la mano —le informo Mei, sus ojos miel le pedían algo prácticamente imposible—. ¿Lo harás? ¿si? —insistió._

— _No creo que acepte, recuerda que no le agrado —contesto, pero tal parecía que Mei había aprendido de Yui el arte de la manipulación—. Esta bien —Avanzo hacia Sakura, la niña lo miró con desconfianza y su entrecejo se arrugó. Laito no dijo nada, solo imito a Mei, la mayor de las hermana Hisakawa parpadeo varias veces, vio a Laito y después a Mei, insegura de cómo actuar._

— _Anda Sakura —animo Mei a la otra—. Regresemos como amigos —Sakura murmuro tan bajo que fue imposible entenderle, incluso para Laito que era un vampiro._

— _E-esta bien —Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de un rojo tenue. Tomó la mano de Laito, y así los tres regresaron al parque. Él no lo entendió, el porqué Sakura no lo rechazo._

 _Las calles estaban tranquilas, no pasaban tantos automóviles; Laito podía escuchar el latir calmado de los pequeños corazones. Se sintió de pronto sin ningún tipo de carga pesada sobre la espalda, esta se volvió más ligera hasta desaparecer por completo, cada que miraba de nuevo los rostros sonrientes de Mei y Sakura._

—Para Laito-kun ellas son un _**incentivo**_ para acompañarme a casa de Mako-chan ¿cierto? —comentó Yui segura, el vampiro dejo atrás aquel recuerdo y juguetón le sonrió a Yui.

—Más bien, creo que bitch-chan es poco observadora —dijo divertido, antes de irse directo a su habitación.

Aun no era momento para admitirlo en voz alta, tampoco era como si fuera necesario. _Esto_ no tenia nombre, tampoco podía verse ni tocarse, y no por eso era menos real.

Tal vez algún día podría aceptarlo sin sentirse terriblemente humano.

* * *

 **Notas del autor.** En realidad se supone que esto sería más humor, pero salió de otra forma. Como ven, el cariño que siente Laito hacia las hijas de Makoto, es como el de un hermano mayor, [ya saben, no me veo ni me gusta, en el caso de DL, emparejar a mis OC con los vampiros…]. También se suponía que sería corto, pero salió muy largo, espero los haya entretenido aunque sea un poco. _**¡Gracias por leer!**_

PD. Sí, son las hijas de la Makoto que sale en _"Piedra en el zapato"_ , y no, Makoto no termino con un calvo y con cara de delincuente.


End file.
